Vampire Knight Alphabetic randomness
by Aido's little princess
Summary: EXACTLY WHAT IT SAYS IN THE TITLE!
1. A is for Anger

**HELLO! **

**So I am going to do a vampire knight a – z. **

**This one's dedicated to BW!**

**Princess: ZERO! Disclaimer NOW!**

**Zero: Princess does not own Vampire knight or any of the characters and ESPECIALLY not me.**

**Princess: It is a sad sad fact… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**A is for Anger**

Kaname gets angry when Yuki hangs around with Zero

Yuki gets angry when Kaname/Zero hides things from her

Zero gets angry when Kaname walks in the room

Aido gets angry when someone insults Kaname

Kain gets angry when Aido gets him into trouble

Ruka gets angry when Aido is near

Rima gets angry when Rido is nearby

Shiki gets angry when Rima gets hurt

And Takuma? Well, Takuma gets angry when you steal his cookie. Because he will find you. He knows where you live cookie thief…

**Princess: Thank you! Reviews are welcome! Next chapter up soon! Xx**

**- Aido's little princess**


	2. B is for Bicycle

**Hi!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Princess: Kaname get your pureblood butt down here!**

**Kaname: Princess does not own vampire knight or any of its characters. There, happy?**

**Princess: Not really.**

**B is for Bicycle **

"Kaname! Kaname!"

Kaname leapt up at this sound. Yuki was calling for help. He was already sprinting to her voice as soon as he heard it. If his Yuki was hurt… As he arrived he found Yuki on the floor crying next to her bicycle. Kaname let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't smell any blood and he had expected a level E attack at the very least.

"What is it Yuki?" Kaname asked slowly, kneeling down next to the tearful girl.

"My bike! I drove over a pin and it burst the tire!"

Kaname inspected the bike. There was no way he could fix that without needing a new tire.

"I'll but you a new tire next time I'm out okay?"

"Okay" Yuki sniffed whilst Kaname led her back to the house.

A few months later Yuki was sat in the house bored stiff. Kaname still hadn't got her a new tire for her bike.

"Yuki!" Kaname called. Yuki ran up to Kaname's room and before she could knock on the door Kaname burst out. He snaked behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Kanam-"

"Trust me Yuki" Kaname said soothingly. Yuki felt herself be led into Kaname's room and when he uncovered her eyes she couldn't believe it.

In the middle of the room was a brand new bike. It was the one that she had pointed out to Kaname in a magazine ages ago. I was pink and had purple decorative flowers. Yuki was speechless. Tied to the bike was a pink ribbon with a gift tag. When Yuki took off the gift tag it read:

_Dear Yuki_

_My gift to you, since you need a new bike. I hope you enjoy it,_

_Your love, _

_Kaname xxx_

_P.S Look out for pins ;)_

Yuki felt a smile creep across her face. She pulled Kaname into a bear hug and snuggled her face into his chest.

"Thank you Kaname" She mumbled against his shirt

"Your very welcome Yuki" Kaname replied, giving his sister a kiss on the head.

**Princess: Thank you! Reviews are welcome! Next chapter up soon! Xx**

**- Aido's little princess**


	3. C is for Cut

**Wazzup?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yuki: princess does not own Vampire Knight!**

**Princess: Yeah…**

**C is For Cut**

"After that you put the mixture on to bake for about 10 minutes. Now the…"

Senri Shiki was paying close attention to the box in front of him. He needed to know how to cook before Rima came over tonight! He wasn't normally one to get stressed so easily but this was different. He'd waited too long to ask her out, and now that he had it needed to be perfect. He rushed into the kitchen as soon as he could to check that the pasta was done…

* * *

Rima applied her eyeliner with caution. She wanted tonight to be perfect… She had waited so long for him to ask her out. After checking her hair for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes she left the house. As she approached his house she became extraordinarily nervous. What if she messed up? What if she insulted him by accident? What if-. Rima was cut short by the door opening. The young girl was greeted with a man she barely recognized. Her childhood friend was wearing a suit and he even had a rose in his top pocket! '_He cleans up well…_' she thought as she entered the house.

* * *

During dinner Shiki was nearly sweating. 'Maybe_ she doesn't like the food. Wait, she's eating it. That's a good sign… Right? What if she's just trying to be polite and she hates it? Oh my days it's so quiet. SAY SOMETHING MAN!' _Yet the room was still silent…

Rima was in an awkward silence. '_Jeez, this food is awesome! I didn't know Senri could cook? I can't say that though. It would sound insulting. Why won't he say something? TALK WOMAN TALK!' _

As the duo finished their food Shiki decided to risk it,

"Erm, Rima?"

"Yeah?"

'_Oh my gosh! She is still talking to me. THANK GOODNESS!'_

"Well, I was just wondering if, erm… you knew there was a new flavour pocky out…?

"The new caramel one? Yeah I know. Sounds cool…"

Shiki nodded and got up to take away the plates. As he did so he tripped over the rug, and as he attempted to grab Rima for support, he pulled her down with him!

A blush formed on Shiki's face.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry! I just… um I mean, I didn't…"

Rima let out a quiet laugh, which became louder and louder until she couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny?" Shiki demanded.

"Haha I've just realized hahaha what you are doing! HAHAHA!

"Huh?"

Rima stopped laughing and pulled Shiki into a warm embrace.

"Don't try and impress me Senri, Just be you. That's the side of you I love"

Before Shiki could reply Rima kissed him full on the lips. As she broke away the couple smiled at each other.

"THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE"

Rima and Shiki got up. _'Man, shooting movies is hard work!'_ Rima thought. After their modelling business had given them a promotion, they weren't just models anymore, they were movie stars!

As the emotionless couple waved goodbye to the director they headed towards the parking lot. Takuma was waiting for them so he could give them a lift home.

"How was it guys?"

"Okay"

"Yeah…"

"Kay, I'll drop you off outside the dorms 'cause I gotta go visit someone."

"That's fine"

As Takuma drove away, he tilted the mirror and he could have sworn he saw the two holding hands. But when he glanced back, Rima was examining her nails and Shiki was gazing out of the window.

"Those two…" He muttered under his breath. "There like something out of a movie…"

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review! NO HATERS! Constructive criticism only… Thank you**

**Love you!**

**- Aido's little princess xxx**


End file.
